<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Colonge by Galactic_Ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397451">New Colonge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink'>Galactic_Ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Porn, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, smell kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan decides to wear a new cologne on date night and Alfred absolutely falls apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Colonge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">New Cologne</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>乂❤乂</p><p> </p><p>Ivan couldn't help but be amused with himself. For years he knew his lover had a thing for scents—groaning when good food wafted in the air, shuddering with joy at the smell of candles and incense, moaning unashamed when he got to smell Ivan before he took a shower. Ivan knew full well of how certain scents could make Alfred just melt right before his eyes, and he knew he found a new cologne that could do just that.</p><p>The first sign that tipped Ivan off was a raised eyebrow when they got into the car together, then the way Alfred bit into his lip, followed by squeezing his legs together. All of this within the 15mintue car ride to the restaurant for their date. Once at their distention Ivan knew without a doubt that Alfred was coming undone. The way he looked at him with such intensity made Ivan shiver in his seat. The way he moaned when he smelt his meal and locked eyes on Ivan as he slurped up his pasta. The way he gained a flush to his face from arousal, but also with the aid of wine. And when dessert came Alfred ate it teasingly slow as well as slowly sliding his shoe up Ivan's leg. Ivan knew what he had done and he felt goosebumps prickling his skin as he thought about what they would do after their date.</p><p>"So, that's a new cologne, right?" Alfred finally asked as they walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>"I thought I needed a change," Ivan answered. "Do you not like it?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Alfred had a smile spread across his face and he bit his bottom lip. "I, uh, like it a lot, big guy. Very, very, fitting," he replied then licked his lips. "Say uh…"</p><p>Alfred trailed off, making Ivan turn to look at him, but before he could even do so Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him around the restaurant to an alley. Ivan stumbled as he tried to keep up and quickly found himself pressed against the brick building with needy lips on his. Alfred worked his lips against Ivan's, digging his hands into Ivan's button-up shirt and wedging a knee between his legs. Ivan was surprised for a moment with the strength Alfred had, forgetting how strong he could be, but he couldn't help but smile into the kiss at Alfred's impulsive actions.</p><p>"God," Alfred groaned once he pulled himself away, "you smell so good. It's like… the sexiest man in a bottle." He praised as he buried his face in Ivan's neck to smell the cologne more. "Fuck, I can smell you and the cologne," he moaned, tightening his grip on Ivan's suit and pushing his hips against the man.</p><p>"I can tell you really enjoy it, Alfred," Ivan said smiling and nudged his leg up to rub Alfred's erection. Alfred gasped instantly and clung even harder to Ivan.</p><p>"I-I'm at my limit," he admitted. "You knew what you were doing to me."</p><p>"Perhaps," Ivan teased. "Are you mad at me?"</p><p>"N-No." Alfred stammered, keeping his face in Ivan's neck.</p><p>"Do you want me to make love to you?" Ivan asked.</p><p>Alfred looked up at Ivan, showing off just how affected he was by Ivan.</p><p>"God yes, right here, right now!" he answered and didn't leave room to argue for he lunged in for a kiss.</p><p>Ivan didn't protest, he knew what he had gotten himself into. He kissed Alfred back and wrapped his arms around the blonde before pushing off the wall. Alfred leaned heavily into him, which made it easy for him to turn then around and put Alfred against the wall. Alfred panted as Ivan pulled away and watched with a heated gaze as Ivan leaned back in to place kisses and bites on his neck. Ivan pulled at Alfred's tie then undid a few buttons on his shirt, revealing more skin for his lips to mark. Alfred shuddered under his touch, even more so when he felt Ivan sliding a hand down to his pants. It made quick work of his belt and zipper, sending his slacks and boxers to the alley floor. Alfred's cock throbbed and dripped precum at being free and Ivan couldn't resist giving it a few strokes. Alfred gasped and grabbed at Ivan's shoulders pulling him close and inhaling his scent even more. His cock throbbed in Ivan's hand and more precum dripped from his tip.</p><p>"You're so wet for me, Alfred," Ivan commented.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum," Alfred admitted, keeping his head buried in Ivan's neck.</p><p>"So soon?" he asked.</p><p>"You've been teasing me all night, what do you expect!" Alfred bit back.</p><p>Ivan chuckled as he nodded his head in defeat.</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to skip the foreplay. You think you can take me?" Ivan asked and Alfred nodded frantically.</p><p>"I did the prep work before we left." he said as Ivan undid his pants and pulled out his cock.</p><p>"You actually thought ahead? I'm impressed, my love," he teased as he placed his hands on Alfred's hips.</p><p>Alfred rolled his eyes as he huffed, "Shut up and hurry up!"</p><p>"Alright, alright," Ivan conceded, grunting as he pulled Alfred up from the floor. Alfred instantly warped his legs around Ivan and grabbed a hold of his shoulders so he wouldn't fall. Ivan smiled at seeing the surprised look on his flushed face and his smile turned to a smirk as he felt the tip of his cock press against Alfred's ass.</p><p>"My new cologne really set you off so much that you want to be fucked in a dirty alley?" he asked as he steadied Alfred as he positioned his cock. "You want others to hear you don't you?" he questioned as he started to push into Alfred slick hole. "I bet you really want to know what I'd smell like after sex," he said as he slid Alfred down on his cock, making the other moan and cling to him. "The smell of cum and cologne, and sweat."</p><p>"V-Vanya…" Alfred trailed off as he felt like he might faint. Ivan was right, he did want to smell the cologne with their cum, he wanted Ivan so bad he didn't care who heard or saw. He was at his wits end, he needed release and he got it much sooner than he thought. "F-FUCK!"</p><p>Alfred came hard. Thick hot ribbons of cum spurt out of him the second Ivan was fully in. He shuddered in the other's hold and panted heavily, taking in the scent he had longed for. It was more intoxicating than he thought and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and his cock throb.</p><p>"You really were that close?" Ivan asked, astonished.</p><p>Alfred felt his face burning from embarrassment and bliss, but all he could say was, "Move."</p><p>"You want me to keep going?" Ivan asked and Alfred nodded his head frantically.</p><p>"Fuck yes."</p><p>Ivan leaned in to place a kiss on Alfred's forehead, then his lips before resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.</p><p>"Tell me if it's too much," was all he said, before starting to thrust deep and fast.</p><p>Alfred let out a broken curse and clawed at Ivan's shoulders as he was fucked like he desired. His back rubbed against the brick wall, his legs twitched and squeezed around Ivan, and his cock bounced between them. The smell of cum, sweet, and cologne had Alfred reeling. He hadn't felt this turned on since the first time he realized that certain scents could set him off.</p><p>"Look at you, such a mess over simple cologne." Ivan teased as he bucked sharply making Alfred arch off the wall to cling to him again. "You're pulling me in so deep, my love."</p><p>Alfred couldn't find the will to respond. His senses were overloaded and he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Ivan!"</p><p>The shout was muffled in Ivan's neck but still loud enough to draw attention from anyone nearby. Ivan dug his fingers into Alfred's hips as he kept rocking his cock into Alfred as he came once more. Ivan was right behind him, pumping his load into Alfred with a growl. When he was spent he realized just how heavy Alfred was and leaned forward to keep them both upright against the wall. They stood there for a while, catching their breath and coming down from their pleasure. Ivan moved his hands to hold Alfred more tenderly and turned his head to kiss Alfred's neck. Alfred moaned softly and lifted his head from Ivan's shoulder to capture his lips in a kiss.</p><p>"Round three?" Alfred asked as he pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>Ivan couldn't help the smile that came to his face then and made a mental note to buy plenty of the cologne.</p><p>"When we get home." Ivan answered and kissed Alfred once more to seal his promise.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>***Yeah, I've never done a smell kink fic before, but I found out that burning wood and Febreeze Ocean really, uh, start some shit for me and well... yeah... Anywho, thanks for reading and comments welcomed!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>